


Благодарность

by AnyaVrisma



Series: Благодарность [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Dom/sub, Kneeling, Loyalty, M/M, Power Imbalance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sub Severus Snape, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Впрочем целевое тоже, Нецелевое использование круциатуса, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaVrisma/pseuds/AnyaVrisma
Summary: Может быть, и зло умеет быть благодарным? Вариант, в котором Северус был верным от начала и до конца.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: Благодарность [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892428
Kudos: 8





	Благодарность

Боль волнами разносилась по всему телу. Болела метка, а значит, нужно было начинать торопиться – ждать Темный Лорд не любил. Северус вздохнул и нервно поправил рукав, пытаясь слушать Дамблдора и не отвлекаться на жжение.

Директор отчитывал его за взрыв на занятии у гриффиндорцев. Наверняка беспокоился за благополучие драгоценного Поттера. Опять, и снова безуспешно. Единственным выходом, который видел Снейп, было посадить мальчишку в один из сейфов Гринготтса, иначе безопасность ему гарантировать не мог никто. Особенно в Хогвартсе. Особенно с таким характером.

– Что-то случилось, Северус? Что-то, о чем я должен знать?

Вопрос Альбуса звучал мягко, но за годы службы новому хозяину, Снейп научился различать все оттенки этой обманчивой добродушности. Сейчас Дамблдор был явно обеспокоен и совсем не инцидентом на зельеварении. Неужели тоже что-то чувствовал?

– Он зовет меня, я ощутил метку еще на уроке. Я должен прийти к нему как можно скорее.

Глаза директора сверкнули нетерпением. Северусу показалось на мгновение, что Альбус заставит аппарировать его прямо из Хогвартса, несмотря на то, что это было в принципе невозможно. В чем-то оба его работодателя – Снейп грустно усмехнулся, слушая, как Дамблдор приказывает ему не приказывая – были похожи. Лорд в чем-то честнее, Дамблор где-то мягче, но железная воля оставалась одной. Северус предпочитал не думать о том, кому служить было приятнее.

Снейп знал, куда нужно идти. Метка вела его так же точно, как и воспоминания юности. Аппарировав к старой резиденции в Аббатстве, он чуть ли не бегом отправился ко входу. Найти библиотеку было минутным делом, но было ощущение, что эта минута вполне может стать для него последней. Покрывшаяся волдырями рука явно свидетельствовала об отвратительном настроении повелителя. «Круциатус, если он не придумает чего-нибудь похуже», – в голове профессора цветной кинолентой мелькали сотни видов наказаний, несмотря на то, что он понимал, что у непосредственного начальства фантазия куда богаче.

Северус остановился перед приоткрытым входом в зал, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Когда он положил ладонь на ручку двери, она показалась ему гораздо более холодной, чем должна была быть. Тишину прорезал сочащийся ядом голос:

– Ты опоздал, Северус, – таким же тоном он сам частенько бранил припозднившихся учеников, которые решались опаздывать на зельеварение. Волдеморт редко констатировал очевидное, а значит, пребывал в отвратительном настроении. Северус собрался с духом. Опоздание, безусловно, было проступком, а не извиниться перед Волдемортом и выжить удавалось единицам. Снейп рваной походкой приблизился к своему повелителю и резко опустился на колени.

– Нижайше прошу простить меня, мой Лорд, меня задержали обстоятельства, – Северус склонил голову, ожидая наказания и выражая покорность всем своим видом. «Обстоятельства» не значили ничего и, скорее всего, еще больше разозлили Волдеморта, но упоминать при нем школу и Дамблдора было чистым самоубийством. У Снейпа просто не было выбора. Он склонил голову и приготовился к наказанию, рассматривая темно-зеленый мрамор пола. Адреналин чудовищными дозами поступал в кровь, и дрожь теперь мог бы заметить даже самый невнимательный посторонний. Темного Лорда невнимательным называть было бы не только несправедливо, но и опасно для жизни.

– Наказывать тебя сейчас несколько несвоевременно. Мы займемся этим позже, – прошелестел голос Волдеморта.

Северус подумал, что это была одна из самых угрожающих фраз в его жизни, но все равно облегченно выдохнул. Как говорил Гойл-старший «лучше авада потом, чем круциатус сейчас», и в кои-то веки Снейп был с ним согласен.

Он осторожно поднял глаза и встретился с немигающим рубиновым взглядом, не выражающим, однако, ярости. Северус осторожно поцеловал край мантии Лорда, и, дождавшись кивка, поднялся на ноги. В данный момент он был в безопасности.

Волдеморт хмыкнул, протянул руку в направлении кресла напротив, приглашая сесть, но вдруг побледнел, резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и схватил Снейпа за руку. Секунда выкручивающего внутренности перемещения, резкий хлопок, и вспышка красной молнии, ударившейся в трухлявые доски пола. Резко запахло тлеющим деревом, Снейп лихорадочно огляделся, пытаясь оценить происходящее. Заклинал молоденький аврор, прямо сейчас целившийся в угол комнаты, где среди старых тряпок ворочалось что-то большое. «Нагини!» – понял он, и сразу же почувствовал, как палочка покидает его руку. Лорд, стоящий рядом, посылал проклятие за проклятием, но аврор успешно их все отражал. Повелитель все еще не набрал прежней силы. Северус поборол желание от беспомощности ударить стену кулаком, Волдеморт явно рассчитывал на него. Рассчитывал, что он спасет Нагини. Снейп глубоко вздохнул и бросился через всю комнату к змее. Конечно, в него попали. Даже самого везучего человека на Земле в такой ситуации ожидало заклинание, а Северус везучим вообще не был.

Он почувствовал тепло в позвоночнике, ощутил, что больше не может шевелиться и упал, накрыв своим телом Нагини. Было тепло. Умирать не хотелось, он слышал позади себя шум упавшего тела, вскрик, хотел обернуться, но не мог даже дышать. Змея под ним заворочалась, Северус почувствовал холодные руки сжимающие его плечо и отключился.

Пришел в себя он уже у Малфоев. Было светло – одна из гостевых комнат, в хозяйских спальнях, насколько он знал, было довольно мрачно. Снейп с трудом встал, неуверенно оделся в свои же вещи, аккуратно сложенные на кушетке. Что-то было не так. Он умирал и не помнил происходящего. Удалось ли держать мысленные щиты? Если не удалось, тогда почему он еще жив? Лорд хочет убить его самостоятельно, а не доверив это аврору?

Северус открыл дверь и настороженно огляделся. В коридорах было пустынно, но Снейп слышал звуки из зала совещаний, поэтому медленно отправился туда. Идти по Мэнору было привычно, ноги сами несли его в правильном направлении. Снейп остановился арки и понял, что пришел не вовремя. В зале было всего несколько пожирателей, Лорд, и бьющийся в судорогах человек, лежащий у его ног. Северус вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, смотреть на мучения незнакомца было тяжело, потому что он понимал – помнил – что тот испытывал. У Темного Лорда была тяжелая рука, его круциатусы оставались в мышечной памяти годами.

Вкрадчивый голос Лорда ввинчивался в сознание против воли:

– Это твоя ошибка, Уильям, – его глаза полыхали всеми оттенками красного, доходя до почти черного, бурого, алого – цвета крови, остающейся на каменном полу зала. Северус видел, что Волдеморту недостаточно той власти, которую он имел сейчас, видел голод в его глазах, который нельзя было утолить.

Северусу казалось, что прошли часы, прежде чем все прекратилось и остальным пожирателям было позволено вынести Уильяма из комнаты. Конечно, это не могло быть правдой, часами находиться под круциатусом такой силы означало только смерть, этого напряжения не выдерживало сердце. Снейпу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы оставаться внешне спокойным, приветствуя Лорда. Коснувшись губами протянутой кисти, Северус поднял глаза и понял, что боли Уильяма ему все еще было мало. В такие моменты быть рядом с Волдемортом было очень рискованно, но у Северуса не было выбора. Тем более, если ему было известно про предательство, то прятаться и бежать не было смысла, впереди могла быть только смерть. Снейпу было очень страшно, но совсем не стыдно из-за этого. Темный Лорд ощущался существом, которое по праву было выше человека, страх перед ним казался совершенно естественным, таким же как желание-необходимость служить и преклоняться.

Волдеморт смотрел с неизвестным еще Снейпу выражением, глаза выцвели до светло-красного, а лицо оставалось безэмоциональным. Лорд долго не отводил взгляд, всматриваясь в Северуса, который все еще стоял на коленях, а затем резко отдернул кисть, вынудив его слегка отшатнуться. Волдеморт на секунду остановился, а затем мягко прикоснулся к скуле Снейпа. У него перехватило дыхание. Пальцы Лорда невесомо касались щеки, пылали холодом, несли страх и чувство, которое Северус пока не мог определить.

– Ты защитил Нагини, Северус, – тихий шепот, больше похожий на шипение.

Ледяные пальцы Лорда двинулись вниз, проходя путь от скулы к подбородку. Снейп с трудом вдохнул, он чувствовал дорожки холода, оставленные Волдемортом и не мог унять пробравшую его дрожь. Это определенно не было наказанием за предательство. Скорее, благодарностью. Его благодарит Темный Лорд? В это невозможно было поверить, но пальцы, нежно обводящие его челюсть говорили о другом. Кисть Волдеморта сомкнулась на подбородке Снейпа и потянула его вверх, заставляя встать с колен. В голове Снейпа не было ни одной мысли, остались только чувства и инстинкты. Он хотел было коснуться кисти Лорда, согреть этот вечный холод своим теплом, но не осмелился дотронуться и вопросительно посмотрел на Волдеморта. Северус и сам не понимал мотивов своих действий. Он хотел сейчас лишь чувствовать Лорда, ощущать его прикосновения вместе с прикосновениями его магии: на таком близком расстоянии магический потенциал чувствовался особенно сильно. Волдеморт аккуратно отвел прядь привычно спадающих волос со лба Северуса, и даже не кивнул, а только обозначил кивок, слегка наклонив голову, разрешая Снейпу прикоснуться.

«Неужели это и есть благодарность Темного Лорда?» – спрашивал себя Северус, чувствуя изящные пальцы Волдеморта, уютно устроившиеся на его щеке. Снейп слегка наклонил голову, целуя ладонь повелителя, внутренне содрогаясь от своей наглости. У него кружилась голова от осознания того, что он впервые касается Волдеморта не в соответствии с традициями или по принуждению, а по собственной воле. Северус старался не смотреть в глаза Лорда, он смущался, не понимал и немного стыдился своего порыва. Казалось, повелителю не была противна его ласка. Немея от своей наглости, Северус поднял руку и осторожно поднес ее к бледной шее господина. Тот не отодвинулся и, с затаив дыхание, Снейп коснулся Лорда, прочертил путь до ключицы и едва не упал от нахлынувших эмоций. Годами сдерживаемое желание принадлежать ему полностью и без остатка ревело внутри. Северус одним плавным движением скользнул вперед и прижался к своему хозяину всем телом, дрожа от страха быть отвергнутым или даже убитым за такой поступок. С губ Волдеморта не сорвалось ожидаемых авады или круциатуса, но слышать это все равно было больно:

– Нет, Северус.

Эти слова – приказ, но были сказаны так мягко… Он никогда не поверил бы, что их произнес Волдеморт, что его хозяин вообще мог говорить так нежно. Может быть, поэтому он и не отстранился. Не выполнил желание повелителя. Не смог заставить себя перестать ощущать силу худощавого тела Лорда. Подняв глаза, Снейп бросил на Волдеморта воистину умоляющий взгляд. Его губы почти беззвучно прошептали:

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, мой Лорд.

В этом его обращении к господину была вся его страсть и отчаянье. Он надеялся, что смог передать все, что чувствует, даже то, в чем еще сам не разобрался. Но Темный Лорд молчал. Он думал, а его взгляд рассеянно скользил по лицу своего слуги.

– Ты слишком ценен, Северус, это не входит в мои планы, – в голосе не было слышно горечи или радости, обычное, лишенное эмоций змеиное шипение Волдеморта.

Снейп дернулся и попытался отстраниться, но Лорд не позволил, удерживая его в опасной близости. Волдеморт наклонился, быстро прижался губами к вене, лихорадочно бьющейся на виске Северуса, и только потом легонько оттолкнул. Снейп не понимал, что происходит. Кожу на виске жгло, он растерянно посмотрел на повелителя.

– Можешь идти, я позову, когда потребуется.

Северус кивнул и вышел из зала, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону от потрясения. Только после того, как он добрался до своей комнаты в Хогвартсе, он решился дотронуться до виска, где все еще чувствовался поцелуй его господина.

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы могли заметить, здесь используются "старые" варианты имён. Фик писался в 2013, я его где-то редактирую, но всё ещё есть места, которые по теперешним временам будут устаревшими.


End file.
